Siblings There You'll Be
by eskie02
Summary: Yakko, Wakko and Dot go on the journey of life time and with a little help from someone new will it all work out for the best or will it be a massive failure...Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Siblings There You'll Be**

**Chapter 1**

Rain pelleted the windows of a certain CEO of Warner Bros. as he looked looked out his window at the WB, water tower when there was a knock at the door "Come in," he replied still not taking off it.

The door opened revealing a tall dark looking man with a long beard "Thaddeus Plotz," he said in a raspy voice.

Plotz turned to him "Ah please come have a seat we need to talk."

The man walked over towards him and sat down at the desk, Plotz cleared his throat "Ahem...Now I have brought you in for a pest problem our studio has been having."

"I see," the man said rubbing his chin "and what do you want me to about this."

"Whatever it takes good sir," Mr. Plotz explained

"Please Mr. Plotz just call me T.K." the man replied without any expression on his face but Mr. Plotz swore he saw the guys flash red...

xoxox

"We had fun today Scratchy," Yakko Warner said with a smile

"Oh good," Scratchansniff replied

"Yeah thanks for the ice cream," Yakko's younger brother Wakko said patting his tummy

As they pulled inside the studio's gate they were met by Mr. Plotz and some strange man they had never seen before "Who's that?" Dot asked.

"Well I don't know," Scratchansniff said putting his car in park then as he slowly opened the door he turned back to them "you kids stay here."

Yakko, Wakko and Dot watched as Scratchansniff walked over to talk to the two men, "Wonder what their taking about?" Wakko asked

"Dunno," Yakko replied slightly opening his car door "but I'm going to find out."

"But Mr. Plotz," Yakko heard Otto say

"Enough I've made up my mind!" Mr. Plotz snapped "T.K. take them away!"

T.K. got this horrible smile across his face as he reached into his pocket and pulled out three lollipops "Hello," he said to the Warners

Yakko looked at this man there was something about him he did not like, it was like he knew something bad was going to happen but before he could react his siblings had taken the candy and were now fast asleep.

"SIBS!" he shouted "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!"

"Nothing they are just sleeping," T.K. replied smoothly "now it's your turn."

T.K. grabbed Yakko by the arm and shoved a needle into it, the stinging was the last thing Yakko remembered before blacking out. Yakko awoke to the sound of muffled whispers around him, when his vision returned to normal he noticed that all the whispering had come from creatures like him and his sibs.

"Are you okay?" came a voice behind him, he turned quick to see a girl just like him only with bright blue eyes and a purple dress standing there .

"I'm fine," he replied "But have you seen my siblings?"

The girl looked down at the ground before answering "They are probably still being tested on."

"Tested for what?" he asked

Before the girl answered the doors opened and two men in white coats came in then just dropped two sacks on the ground, Yakko rushed over opened them to reveal his brother and sister.

"YAKKO!" they both shouted

"SIBS!" he cried pulling them into a hug

"Um Yakko where are we?" Wakko asked

"You are in a really bad dream," the girl said with sigh "that you can never wake up from."

"Who are you?" Dot asked

"My name is Angel," the girl replied

"Angel," Wakko said softly with hearts in his eyes.

"Well what do you mean by a really bad dream?" Yakko asked still holding onto his siblings

"T.K. stands for," Angel started to say but paused looked around then motioned for them to mover closer, once they were close enough she continued "it stands for Toon Killer."

"Toon Killer?" they all replied

"Shhh!," she hissed "he makes you do all these tricks in front of heartless people until you die."

Wakko bit his knuckles while Dot tightened her grip to her eldest brother "Yakko I'm too cute to die," she said.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you guys," Yakko replied

"Aw!...Ain't that sweet," someone laughed from somewhere in the dark shadows.

"Leave us alone Jake!" Angel shouted

"Now Angel is that anyway to speak to your boyfriend," Jake's voice said

"Your not my boyfriend!" she snapped, just as she said that a big creature came prancing out.

Jake walked over to her with a mad face yanked her roughly by the ears and said "You'll see."

"Your hurting me," she cried as he pulled harder

"Why don't you leave her alone!" Yakko found himself yelling

Jake turned back to him "Listen you little runt stay out of this or I'll have to hurt you."

"JAKE!" yelled T.K. "leave them," Jake did what he was told for you see T.K. was his master.

"Thanks," Angel said giving him a slight smile

"Don't mention it," Yakko replied nervously

Angel's smile grew as she threw her arms around him and giving him a quick peck on the cheek "Hey what about me?" Wakko asked

"You,too," she said doing the same to him.

"Angel what you exactly?" Dot asked

"Well we are a type of animal called an Animaniac," she replied

The Warner's exchanged looks "How come we never heard of that kind of animal before?"

"Animaniacs are rare mostly created to do cartoons."

"I'm confused," Wakko said scratching his head.

"We should all get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow," Angel said walking over to a corner where a makeshift bed made out newspaper and boxes was set up "night."

The Warner's curled up together but did not fall right asleep...

**A short chapter hope you like it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs just my OC's... Tell me what you think...Please review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Siblings There You'll Be **

**Chapter 2**

The next day they had a lot of questions for Angel like why was that Jake white with black spots like a dalmatian or why did her ears have white tips but non the less she would smile or giggle and answer them.

"Well," she said "Animaniacs come in all shapes, colors and forms kinda like humans."

"Oh I get it," Wakko said loudly

"No you don't!" Dot snapped placing her hands on her hips

"Sure I do," Wakko argued back

"Okay you guys are family you shouldn't be fighting," Angel said giving a slight sigh.

Yakko could sense a bit of hurt in her sigh "What happened to them?" he found himself asking her, she looked up at him with brilliant blue eyes that seemed to shimmer.

"Well it's kinda a long story," she said slowly rubbing her upper arms

"That's okay we want to hear it," Yakko said giving her a reassuring smile causing her to blush a little and give a small smile back.

"It all started one day when my siblings and I were dared to walk out into the human world and stupidly we did the dare," she said and as she progressed into the story her eyes started to fill up with tears "we tried to run but the humans were to fast."

"Then what happened," Dot asked with concerned look on her face

"The humans caught two of siblings and myself before letting their dogs loose and finding my youngest brother..." she stopped she just could not finish the rest of the story but the Warner's understood why as they pulled her into a hug for comfort.

Just as they hugged Jake opened the door with **CRASH! **and marched over to where they were grabbed Wakko by the tail "HEY!" Wakko yelped stating to struggle "let me go!" but Jake pay no attention to his struggling.

Yakko jumped up "Yakko wait," Angel whispered trying to grab him but failed

"Let my brother go!" Yakko demanded Jake but like he did with Wakko he just ignored him, Yakko took hold of Wakko's legs and did not let go.

Jake looked back with a nasty face "Let go!" he hissed

"No you let go of my sibling," Yakko replied and was surprised when Jake complied and let his brother go, Jake turned back to them as Yakko now clutched onto Wakko and snapped his fingers. Dot and Angel watched in horror as two big dogs entered the room growling and showing their teeth, "Now," said Jake yanking Wakko away again "you stay there and be a good little boy your stupid brother will be right back."

The dogs just stood there bearing their teeth and guarding the door when Jake came back with Wakko who was now wearing some sort of collar. "Wakko are you okay?" Yakko quickly asked once Jake put him down and left again.

"Oh sure I'm fine," Wakko replied "but this thing around my neck feels weird."

Yakko went to reach for it but Angel rushed over and grabbed his hand "Don't you'll hurt him," she warned

"How?" he asked

"That collar will give him a bad shock," she explained

"I DON'T WANT TO GET SHOCKED!" Wakko cried

_**Later...**_

As they made their way out into the arena for their first show Yakko's eyes looked around and he was surprised to see dozens of creatures just like them, all them had frowns on their faces no more happiness it was sad really. Angel started to tense up as they moved closer Yakko looked over at "What's wrong?" he asked

"Those two in the front are my siblings Sammy and Giselle," she said pointing to them.

T.K. came out smiling an evil smile "Today," he said "you little worms will be performing some Disney songs, the Warner's looked at each other Disney songs were no fun.

"You there!" T.K. shouted at Angel "you will be singing with Jake and the song will be True Love's Kiss."

Angel looked over Jake who was now smiling just like his master as he walked over and yanked away from the others and into a changing room. "Wow!" exclaimed Dot when Angel slowly walked out with a long purple dress with a white shirt and blue vest on.

"Hellooooo Nurseee!" Wakko said down low but Yakko and Wakko could still hear him.

Jake grabbed her and pulled her out to the center of the stage then he yanked her scrunchy out of her hair causing her brown wavy hair to flow long. "Come on love," he said kissing her roughly on the cheek. The music started and Angel stepped forward...

Angel spoken: _**When you meet the someone who was meant for you**_

_**Before two can become one there is something we must do...**_

•

Sammy spoken: _**Do you pull each others tails?**_

•

Giselle spoken: _**Do you feed each other seeds?**_

•

Angel spoken: _**No, there is something sweeter everybody needs**_

Angel singing_**: I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss**_

_**And a prince I'm hoping comes with this**_

_**That's what brings ever after so happy**_

_**And that's the reason we need lips so much**_

_**Four lips are the only things that touch**_

_**So to spend a life of endless bliss**_

_**Just find who you love through true love's kiss**_

Yakko could not help to think of how gracefully she moved...

Just like ...Well...um... an Angel...

Angel: _**aaaaa aaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaa**_

Her siblings: _aaaaa aaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaa_

•

Her siblings: _**Shes been dreaming of a true love's kiss**_

_**And a prince she's hoping comes with this**_

_**That's what brings ever after so happy**_

_**And that's the reason we need lips so much**_

_**Four lips are the only things that touch**_

•

There was something about this girl that was making Yakko

feel weird and felt like she was singing to them or maybe even to him alone...

•

Angel: _**So to spend a life of endless bliss**_

_**Just find who you love through true love's kiss**_

•

Jake: _**You're the fairest maid I've ever met**_

_**You were made...**_

Angel: ..._**to finish your duet**_

•

Angel and Jake: _**And in years to come we'll reminisce**_

Jake: _**How we came to love**_

Angel: _**And grow and grow love**_

Everyone: _**Since first we knew love through true love's kiss...**_

Jake leaned in for a kiss but Angel shoved him away "Not in your life time," she said. Jake looked up at his master for help, T.K. pulled out a remote and pushed the button.

"Ahhhhhh!" little Sammy screamed

Angel gasped at the sight of her brother being shocked "Now babe it will all stop if you kiss me," Jake whispered in her ear, Angel turned to him her eyes filling up with tears as she brought her lips to his.

Wakko was forced to (Tale As Old As Time) which he hated to do it "I always get the dumb songs," he said walking up to the stage

Dot made out not that much better for she had to do ( Kiss The Girl)...

When his siblings were done T.K. called upon Yakko to perform his (Nation's of the World) until he said it was okay to stop...Almost fifty times later T.K. said they could go back to their enclosure...

Angel was still upset over what had happened to her brother "I wish I could hold him," she said giving a great sigh.

"We'll figure away out of this place," Dot said walking over to her and giving her a hug "right Yakko."

Yakko looked at them "Yeah don't worry we will," he said but on the inside it was saying "(what if we can't and if we can't what do we do?)"

"Hey big brother can I sleep over here tonight?" Dot asked

"Um..."

"Yeah and me too," Wakko said happily rushing over next to Dot

Yakko sighed "Fine," he said

Angel looked up at him "You can come over, too," she said

He looked at her "I mean if you want to," she said quickly turning her face away from his when their eyes met.

"Alright," he said happily and went over by them.

"Goodnight," each one said to each other

Yakko fell asleep in between his sibs and Angel on the other side of Dot...Now they just needed to find away out and soon...

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Animaniacs just the others...Please review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Siblings There You'll Be**

**Chapter 3**

Yakko sat in silence all morning trying to come up with an escape plan as Wakko and Dot were still learning about where Angel came from.

"Were you always this laid back?" Dot asked placing hands under her chin

"No our kind is supposed to be zany," Angel replied "it this place that does it to you."

"What about our parents?" Wakko blurted out

Yakko looked over from his corner and just shook his head "Wakko I don't think she knows them," he said.

"He's right there so many Animaniacs where we come from it's like a city." she explained

"Hey Yakko when we get out of here where are we going to go?" Wakko asked

"Ehhhhhh I don't know," he answered

You guys could always come back with us," suggested Angel

"We'll see," Yakko said with smile "now I got a plan."

"What is it?" all three asked

Yakko looked around before motioning for them to come over so he could whisper his plan to them.

"WHAT!" Angel hissed "I can't do that."

"Hey, hey, hey your going to have to if you want to be free," Yakko told her

"When then?" she sighed

"When ever your man comes back to check on us," he teased

Angel slapped him playfully "Shut it Warner,"

"Okay I'll stop," he said giving her a big smile

That night when Jake came in Angel was ready as she would ever be. "Hi," she said sweetly

Jake stopped in his tracks as Angel approached him "Ah you finally came to your senses?" he asked

"Yes now come here," she replied pulling him into a sloppy kiss while dot creep-ed up behind him and grabbed his keys. after retrieving the keys she turned to Yakko and gave a thumbs up. Yakko gave Angel the okay to break away from Jake "How was that?" she asked pulling away.

Jake stood there with his tongue sticking out "Great," he replied in a slurred voice.

Angel turned back to the others shaking her head and said "Boys,"

"Come on," Yakko whispered to Wakko as they grabbed Jake from behind and tied him up.

"Hey let me go!" he hissed

Angel walked up and stuffed his mouth with something "It could not have worked out between us," she smirked as she placed a piece of tape over it. The four of them tiptoed out the door and into a long white hallway with doors, as they made their way down the hall Angel stopped "Here," she whispered and slowly opened a door. Inside were cages of young Animaniacs a couple still in diapers.

"Wow!" they all gasped

"Come on sibs let's get them out," Yakko said walking over to the first cage which had a padlock on it, he looked at the lock for a second then he snapped his fingers and said "keys."

Dot rushed over with keys "Here ya go Yakko," she said happily

Yakko took the keys and shoved the first one into a hole it worked the first little Animaniac was free, the little female climbed down and hugged his legs "Thanks," she said.

He worked fast to get all the cages open but on the very last one with Sammy and Giselle trapped inside, he popped it open "Come on kids," he said they climbed out.

"ANGEL!" they shouted running towards their big sister

Angel held out her arms as they ran right into her and knocking her to the floor, "I missed you guys so much," she cried wrapping her arms around them afraid to ever let them go again.

"Now what?" asked Dot

"Now we," Yakko said looking around the room until his eyes went to the slightly opened window "go out the window."

"But what about our parents?" asked the young female he freed first

"What's your name?" Yakko asked

"Isabel but every one call me Bells," she replied swaying back and forth with her hands behind her back

"Okay Bells it is then," he said with a smile "now we are going to you all to safety and I'll come back to look for your parents okay."

The young Animaniacs smiled and nodded, Yakko, Wakko and Angel quickly handed the little ones to Dot, Giselle and Sammy who were now outside. "Stay close," they instructed each one. When the last one was out Yakko turned back and quietly made his way out into the hall as not to wake T.K. or the dogs where they were. He followed the hallway until it came to a dead end, as he reached for the door knob a hand grabbed him from behind.

He turned quick to see it was Angel "Don't do that!" he hissed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," she said starting to blush

He sighed "Hey it's alright come on let's see what's behind door number one."

She looked at him "How do you know it's door number one? she asked

"Because that's what it says," he said pointing to the big number one it.

"Oh ha, ha," she replied rolling her eyes

They both reached for the handle as they did their hands almost touched but she quickly pulled her's away "Sorry," she whispered. The door opened up and what was behind it no one should see, she cried and buried her face into her hands. Yakko took this as a single to get the heck out of there, so he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from there.

Once they were outside Angel uncovered her face "Oh Yakko all those poor...," she started to say but stopped "they never stood a chance."

"Hey, hey it's alright," he said trying to comfort her

"But what about all those young kids with no parents?" she asked dropping her head to stare at the ground.

Yakko lifted her head back up "We'll take care of them."

"How?" she sobbed "all of us together is fifteen."

"Yeah I see what you mean," he said "but what if we took of them until we get bact to that palce your always talking about."

"Zanalavia?"

"Yeah that place," he said

Yakko saw a smile spread across her face "Okay we can do that."

They met up with their siblings "Now what? asked Angel

"Ehhhhhh now we get a room," Yakko suggested

"With what money?" Dot asked folding her arms

Yakko just smile and said "Trust me."

The first motel they saw was a Motel 6 "Just let ma do the talking," Yakko whispered to everyone.

He walked over to the front desk "May I help you?" asked the front desk lady

Yakko struggled to hold back a (Helloooooo Nurse!) "Yes we would like a room please."

She gave him a weird look "Sir," she started to say but Yakko cut her off

"Just bill it to Thaddeus Plotz." he said giving her a wink

"I know I'm not supposed to do this but okay," she said "besides you guys look filmliar."

"As a matter of fact what ever we order get's charged to him," added Wakko

xoxoxox

"If only Mr. Plotz knew what was happening at this very moment he would blow," Dot laughed taking a big bit of pizza that they had ordered.

"Yeah," Yakko said with a smile

"Who is Mr. Plotz?" Angel asked

"The mean man that gave us to T.K." Dot explained.

"Hey let's watch some tv," Wakko said as he turned it on an announcement came on,,,," ANYONE WHO IS SOMEBODY WILL BE AT THE WARNER BROS. STUDIO FOR THE BIGGEST PARTY HOLLYWOOD HAS EVER SEEN, SO BE THERE AT 5:30) PM!"

Yakko smiled devilish smile "Siblings are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

Wakko scratched his head "I think so Yakko but how are we going to fly to the moon."

Yakko rolled his eyes and shook his head "Nooo! We have to get to that party and make it fun for our "Special Friend" Mr. Plotz."

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Animaniacs just my creations...reviews always welcomed so please review...Hope you like it so far any suggestions? let me know...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Siblings There You'll Be**

**Chapter 4**

**Inside the Studio...**

Thaddeus Plotz watched over as the party people put the finishing touches for the party that would be happening in just a mere few hours. "Make sure it's perfect," he ordered from the sideline as a worker walked by rolling his eyes.

"Mr. Plotz?" came a voice from behind

"Yes?"

"Someones on the phone for you," the person called "they said the Warner's escaped."

Mr. Plotz wasn't really paying attention "Yes...yes..I'll call them back as soon as possible."

The person just shrugged her shoulders and went back to the phone "Mr. Plotz is busy at the moment but he'll call you back...okay ...bye...bye.."

_**Just outside Burbank...**_

"So this where you lived before?" Angel asked Yakko as they say up on a hill while their siblings and the little ones napped until it was time to go.

"Yeah," he answered with a heavy sigh

"You okay?" she asked placing her one hand onto his and smiled, "I want to say thanks for getting us all out."

He smiled back "Sure it was nothing we stick together."

"I see," she said starting to giggle

"What?" he asked

She quickly placed her finger on her lip and replied "Nothing,"

He raised his brow "Oh there's something, now what is it?"

"You really want to know?" she asked playfully

He shook his head 'yes'...

"Okay!" she replied happily "come here it's a secret."

Yakko leaned in so he could hear her "secret" but when he got closer she gave him a quick kiss on his nose, he felt his cheeks go warm as she stared at him with her sparkling blue eyes. Then from behind a small girl's voice could be heard "Um...when are we going to eat?"

They both turned to the little girl "Don't worry sweetie we will," Angel said pulling her into a hug

"Well we should go get everyone up," Yakko said standing up and brushing his pants off.

**The Party...**

"Ah...You see Scratchansniff life is better here with out those **kids**," Mr. Plotz said to the moping man who stood beside him.

"But..." he started to say by Plotz just waved a hand in front of him and said "I don't want here another word about them agree."

Scratchansniff sighed before giving a slight nod "Agreed," he whispered.

The ballroom where the party was being held was filled with all of Hollywood's biggest stars and Yakko was mapping out a plan for them "Okay here's what we're gonna do," he whispered as smiles spread across everyone's smile except one Angel's.

"Are you sure we could get in really big trouble," she said

"Trouble is our middle name sister," Dot replied giving her a wink

The party was going smoothly Plotz was taking a sip of wine when he heard voice he thought he would never hear again "Hey you call this a party?" All this was to much for the man for he spit his drink all over the person sitting across from him "It can't be," he said looking back at the stage only to see what he feared the three Warner's standing there waving and blowing kisses to everyone.

Plotz pushed a button on the table for help to come in and take them away, The Warner's leaped off the stage and were jumping on everyone's lap giving them a big kiss.

"Did you miss us?" they would ask sending everyone started running around screaming.

"Boy that's music to our ears," Yakko said to his siblings before they turned to Plotz.

"What do you want?" Plotz demanded

Just as Yakko was about to say something "YAY!...CAAAAAAAAAKKKKEEEEE!" screamed two little diapered kids running out from somewhere.

"More?" Plotz asked looking confused

"Get back here!" Angel screamed chasing after them and pulling them out of the cake "now look you're all dirty."

"Cake," chirped

The Warner's looked back to see what was happening when Plotz grabbed all three of them by the ears "Now," he hissed "get out of my studio!"

Angel looked up to see the mean man had her friends by the ears, so grabbed some cake in her hands turned to the little ones and said "Do as I do," and started to throw chunks of cake at him. She wasn't very good at aiming after all it had been quite sometime since she had fun "Oh," she sighed

"You can do it!" The Warner's cheered

Mr. Plotz smiled because no one hit him so he was about to do a raspberry when **SPLAT!** right in the face, he let go of the Warners as his face turned red "That's it!" he shouted stomping towards the girl who was now smiling.

But before he could get to her all he heard was "Hey Plotz," and a big cage fell down over him.

"Let me out of here!" he snapped

Wakko walked over smiling "You're lucky it's not an anvil."

**Back outside...**

"Here they come!" Sammy shouted pointing to the door, Giselle was happy Wakko was safe you see they had formed a friendship over night and now she was happy her friend was alright.

"WAKKO!" she shouted running over and throwing her arms around him and kissing his cheek.

"Now let's go home," Angel said walking out carrying the little girl while Yakko carried the little boy.

**Later...**

T.K. received a call from one very angry Plotz "Take it easy Mr. Plotz," he said calmly "I know where they're going and they get there I will stop them."

When he hung the phone he started Laughing ... well you know how all villains laugh before the show blacks out...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Animaniacs Warner Bros. does only own Angel and the others...Hope you enjoyed...sorry if it's short...but what will happen next ...any suggestions...please do review...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Siblings There You'll Be**

**Chapter 5**

**Now It's A Party!**

**A/N: For the dance moves you should checkout Just Dance 2 videos on youtube...**

"Man those people sure don't know how to throw a party," Yakko said as they stood outside of ballroom.

"Yeah maybe we should go back in there and show them how we do it Warner style," Dot suggested as a big smile spread across her face.

"Sounds fun we should do it," Yakko replied as he raised his hand "who's with me?"

"Meeeeeee!" everyone shouted while bouncing up and down that was except Angel who just stood back with her arms crossed and shaking her head.

"What? asked Yakko innocently

"I really don't think we should," she replied

"Ah come on sis," Sammy and Giselle cried gently tugging on their sister's hand.

"No I will not take any part in this," she said firmly

"Hey come on we don't need her to have fun," Yakko said turning away from her to go back inside "and besides she probably can't have fun like us."

Angel was taking back by these words "Oh I can so party," she said stubbornly as she pushed past him and into the room.

Once back inside everyone's eye were on them "People please we just want to help you," Dot said

"Help us with what?" someone shouted

"PARTY!" Wakko shouted as he turned on some music and in no time people were smiling and having fun dancing.

Yakko bounced over to Plotz who was still trapped "Now T.P. if you want to get out you have to promise to have some fun."

Plotz face reddened with anger "Now you listen here this is my studio you hear me...you little..."

"Ehhhhh I guess you still stay here," Yakko said with a smile and walked away and as he did he noticed Angel sitting on the stage with her arm folded and legs crossed.

"Hello," he said sitting next to her "what are you doing?"

"Just sitting here," she replied with a shrug of the shoulders

He smiled and shook his head "Yeah I can see that," he said "but how come you don't have some fun?"

"Fun," she said with a great sighed "what's the point?"

"The point is to have fun," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her off the stage.

"Hey what do you think your doing?" she snapped

"Come on loosen up a little," he whispered

Just as _**(Jump in the Line) **_came on...

Angel got a slight smile "So let's see if you can dance as fast as you can talk Warner," she said bringing her tail up and touching him underneath chin.

"Okay," he said smiling goofy "but your going down,"

Angel started off by holding on to her dress and shaking her hips slowly as they circled each other until they were dancing and shaking to the beat of the song. As the night went on everyone started to dance, laughing and well just having fun. Even Angel lead a big _**(Walk Like An Egyptian) **_dance, you could she was having fun for the first time in a long time.

"Hellooooo Billie Joe!" she shouted as she jumped into the Green Day singer's arms before giving him a big kiss on the lips.

"Hello," he replied back placing her down

She looked around at everyone having fun as she made her way back over to Dot and the others "Wow this party did get a lot better," she said smiling.

"That's because our middle names are party," Dot said putting on her cute face.

"Really I would never have guessed that," she replied "have you seen your brother?"

"Which one?" Dot asked

Angel looked around "Well seeing that Wakko is over there with my sister I guess I'm looking for your other one."

"Oh he's over by the buffet line getting something for Bells and Bips," she replied.

"Thanks," Angel said happily as she skipped off towards the buffet.

"Okay there ya go kids," Yakko said giving Bells and Bips a plate full of cheese balls and chips, when Angel cam up behind "hey," she said giving him a big smile.

"Hello," he replied "what's up?"

"Can I talk to you for a second," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him away

"Ah sure, " he said

Once they were alone she threw her arms around him "Thank you!" she cried

"For what?" he asked

"For helping me be myself again," she replied

Yakko smiled and hugged her back, Angel brought her head up and kissed him on the cheek "Thanks again," she whispered.

They walked back out holding hands and without anyone knowing Angel grabbed hold of his tail with hers and if you looked close enough you could see she was blushing...

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Animaniacs** **just my own...Hope you enjoyed this chapter...Reviews are always welcomed and so are ideas...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Siblings There You'll Be**

**Chapter 6**

**The Truth  
**

Later on after they left the party Angel sat alone on a rock as her siblings were fast asleep not to far away, thoughts flooded her mind as she looked up at the stars. She drew a heavy sigh as a shooting star shot across the sky, she closed her eyes and made a wish to herself unknowing that someone was watching her.

"Penny for your thoughts," said a voice from behind her, causing her to jump slightly.

She turned to see her friend there "Hi," she said giving him a shy smile.

Yakko made his way over to her side "May I?" he asked pointing to a spot next to her.

"Yes you may," she replied

He sat down "Now as Scratchy would say it what is on your mind?"

She looked up at him with a confused looked "Who?" she asked

"Long story," he replied with a short laugh "but you can tell me."

"Okay I'll tell you," she said taking a deep breath before she continuing "well from where we're from my father is the king and since I am the oldest I have to get married."

"Wow that's deep,"

"I know tell me about it," she said jumping up "I mean I lied to you before about my sibs and I playing...the truth is I was running away and they followed."

Yakko stood up and placed his hand on her shoulder seeing that she was about to cry "It's alright," he whispered

"How?" she sniffed "If I would never had run away my youngest brother would still be alive."

Angel could hold back her tears anymore and as they started to flow down her cheeks she buried her face into his chest, Yakko felt bad for her "Shh...It's going to be alright," he said stroking her gently on the back of head.

"I hate being a princess," she cried pulling herself away "and I hate that I have to marry someone I've never met before."

Yakko looked at her "Forgive me for asking I'm new to this but why do you have to marry someone you don't know?"

She turned back to him "It's how it's always been the first royal born has a chosen mate from birth from the king and then poof when we get old enough we get married."

"I see that sounds tough," he said still trying to comfort her

"Oh it is and that is why I ran away, I just wanted to be free," she said looking back at the stars.

"Free?" he asked now he was the one confused

"Here I'll show you," she said starting to sing...

**The life of a princess**

**from her birth is well defined**

•

**She must humbly serve her country**

**play the part she's been assigned**

•

**She guards the hopes of her people**

**weak & mighty, rich and poor**

•

**Who could ever ask for more **

Yakko found himself asking the same thing

and he did not know why (who could ever ask for?)

**I want to be like other girls**

**Climb up a tree like other girls can**

**Just to be free like other girls**

**Get to be**

•

**To slouch when I sit**

**To eat a whole cake**

**Feel the sun on my feet**

•

**Get dirty-**

she sang as leaped into a small mud puddle and started to dance around in it.

**Act silly**

**Be anything I want to be**

**dance around**

•

**To run really fast**

**Get crazy like you guys**

•

**No escorts**

**No manners**

**No nursemaids**

**No worrys**

**No hands folded perfect,**

**like holding a lily**

•

**No pinchy shoes?**

**I want to be like other girls**

**Scrape up my knee like other girls can**

**Just to be free,**

**like other girls**

**Get to be...**

"Wow that does seem hard," Yakko said as he listened to her song...

**To speak for myself**

**To sing way off key**

**Marry someone I've met,**

**who loves me for me**

•

**No escorts**

**No manners**

**No nursemaids**

**No worrys**

•

**No hands folded perfect,**

**like holding a lily**

**No pinchy shoes**

•

**I want to be like other girls**

**Climb up a tree like other girls can**

**Just to be free like other girls**

**Get to be...**

"You see that's why I wanted to run away," she said when the song was over

"Yay I can see why you would," he replied

"You know what," she whispered

"What?" he asked

She smiled and said "You're the first true friend I've had ever."

"Really nah now your just being kind," he replied with a playful smile

"No it's true" she said giving him a another hug "now maybe we should get some rest we have a big day ahead of tomorrow."

"Right," he replied

As they both went over by their sleeping sibs each had a burning feeling inside to ran back to each other but instead of following it they ignored it. Not to far away Jake was hot on their trail and he was closing in fast...

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Animaniacs WB does, I only own my made up characters and I have no intention to make a profit on my stories...Please review and thanks for the reviews...Suggestions are always welcomed... **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Siblings There You'll Be**

**Chapter 7**

Early the next morning Angel took the liberty wake everyone up so they could get going, when everyone was up and going she told them why so early. "I have this strange feeling that we're being followed," she said.

As they walked Dot and Giselle carried the little ones and fed them some berries Wakko and Sammy picked for them. Angel stayed in front stopping everyone now and then to sniff the air, Yakko looked at her sniffing the air with such a serious look on her face.

"So," he said walking over to her "you never told us the name of this place."

"I didn't?" she replied glancing back at him

"Nope," he said with a small smile

"Well it's Pettysburg," she answered and took in one more wiff of air "and we're here!"

Yakko looked around but saw nothing "Where is it?" he asked

"Right here!" Giselle said happily pointing to a bush.

"Yeah so come on!" Sammy shouted rushing towards the bush but just as he got to it Jake stepped in front of it.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked shaking his finger

"Get out of the way!" Angel demanded

"But my love we're not finished," he said giving her a smirk.

"Listen kid it's all of us against one of you," Dot said placing the little one down and placing her hands on her hips.

Then without warning Jake fell to his knees and started to cry "Please let me go with you...'Sniff'...I just want to be free!"

Everyone looked at each other as if to say what do we do when Giselle stepped forward "Sure you can come with us."

A smile stretched across his face "Oh thank you,"

Giselle held up a finger "But if you do anything to any of us my father I'll have my father punish you...do we have a deal?"

"Yes," he replied holding out his hand for her to shake and once she did Angel walked over to the bush touched the rock behind it and said something down low to make it open.

"That was cool!" Wakko said wagging his tail like a puppy

Angel turned back to them and with a smile she said "Welcome home."

The Warner's took each other by the hands and stepped forward to see their new home, smiles from cheek to cheek when they saw the world within a world with rolling hills and houses shaped like water towers.

Dot took one look at them pointed and said "Water towers go fig?"

"Well come on siblings let's go find a home," Yakko said placing his hands on their shoulders and smiling as they started to walk towards the town.

"Wait!" Angel shouted causing them to stop

"Why?" they asked

Angel hung her head and sighed "Will come with me first please?"

Yakko looked at his siblings who nodded, meanwhile Jake shoved past them shouting "Mommy your baby boy is home!"

"Oh than you," Angel said with a smile "and helping me out my siblings and I promise we'll help you guys find your parents."

Down the hill they went as they made their way towards a water tower castle, in the town the streets seemed to playing a song with animaniacs singing...

[OLD GREY MALE ANIMANIAC]

_**Pettyburg is gloomy!**_

[YOUNG FEMALE ANIMANIAC]

_**Pettyburg is bleak!**_

Angel covered her face as for well as her Sibs when they walked past the singing towns folks...

[GROUP OF YOUNG ANIMANIACS]

_**Oh, since the revolution our lives have been so gray!**_

[ALL TOGETHER]

_**Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day!**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Have you heard**_

_**There's a rumor in St. Pettyburg?**_

_**Have you heard**_

_**What they're saying on the street?**_

_**Although we don't know what happened,**_

_**We think his daughter may be still alive!**_

_**The Princess Angel!**_

[ALL]

_**But please do not repeat!**_

[ALL]

_**It's a rumor,**_

_**A legend,**_

_**A mystery!**_

_**Something whispered in an alleyway**_

_**Or through a crack!**_

_**It's a rumor  
**_

_**That's part of our history.**_

[FEMALE]

_**They say her royal family**_

_**Will pay a royal sum**_

[ALL]

_**To someone who can bring the princess back!...**_

"Come on let's hurry so they don't spot us," Angel explained as they turned up a side alley.

**Meanwhile in another kingdom...**

A mother weeps a the sight of her children's painting as hang on the wall of their empty room left the way it was when they disappeared years ago, she sighs and wonders why if they were still alive then why haven't come home to her. Her husband peers into the room and feels a tear prickling it's way out of his eye as his wife picks up a pink baby dress and starts to sing...

**Far longer than forever**

**I'll hold you in my heart**

**It's almost like you're here with me**

**Although we're far apart**

•

•

He steps into the room sits down beside her and sings...

**Far longer than forever**

**As constant as a star**

**I close my eyes**

**and I am where you are**

•

•

She smiles but you see she is fighting back tears as they hold hands to sing together

•

**Please come home forever**

**We will never let you part**

**You are our babies **

**and**

**We love you deeply**

**For longer and forever...**

The mother can no longer hold back her tears and as she lets them go her husband brings her into a close embrace "Shh...It's alright my dear," he whispers

"Oh William I fear the worst," she cries "I fear our babies are gone forever."

William lifts his wife's head takes his gloved hand and gentle wipes the tears from her cheeks "Angelina you must not think like that."

Angelina looks at him and nods for she knows he's right but she's a mother and she want's her children to be beside her again.

"Our two boys and precious little girl will return to us," William says as he kisses her gently on the forehead

"Your right," she whispers as they walk out of the children's room and they take one last look before they close the door.

xoxoxoxoxox

Angel lead them into the castle through a secret tunnel, once inside she lead them to her room "Okay stay here we have to go find our father," she explained "Giselle! Sammy! Let's go find father and mother."

When they left Yakko looked around the room it was huge it was like the size of their water tower back in Burbank "Must be nice to live like this," thought

xoxoxoxoxxoxo

"FATHER!" Sammy and Giselle yelled running towards the tall Animaniac standing by the fireplace getting his picture painted but that did stop him from leaving his spot to be with his children.

When they reached their father they threw their arms around him and he hugged them back "We have you been?" he asked

Angel stepped forward "We were kidnapped,"

"Kidnapped by whom?" asked a female Animaniac who had now entered the room

"By some called T.K. in the human world," Sammy said

"Human world what were you doing there?" their father asked

"It's my fault," Angel said hanging her head trying to hind her tears "they followed me and little Topper was killed by his dogs."

Her father came over shaking his head as he wrapped his arms around her "It's alright."

"Angel?" came a voice that sounded like...?

"TOPPER!" she shouted at the sight of her brother for he was not dead he just had a couple scars and a chunk of an ear missing. She ran over and gave his a hug and a kiss. "Father I have some friends that need our help,"

"Where are these friends?" he asked

"In my room," she said "come on I'll show you."

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Animaniacs Warner Bros does,,,,I only own my OC...Tell me what you think so far...please review...suggestions are always welcome...What is going to happen next? **


	8. A Past Fash Back

**Siblings There You'll Be **

**Chapter 8**

**A Past Flashback**

Traditionally royal families first child born is a boy but that all changed when King Alistair and Queen Anna had a beautiful baby girl whom they named Angel. Now all the neighboring kingdoms had to come have a look at the first born girl in over a hundred years, first up King Lotsolaughs and his Queen Sonia who were also blessed with a baby named Dash who was just a few months older then Angel. Lastly King William and Queen Angelina arrived with their new born baby Yakko to greet the princess and to congratulate the proud parents. As soon as everyone was there then kings went in separate rooms to talk about how their kingdoms were as the women when to talk about their babies.

Angelina held Angel in her arms "Her eyes are beautiful,"

Anna smiled "Thanks it different I mean no one in our family has that color."

"Why what color are they?" asked Sonia

"Blue," Anna replied taking baby Dash while Sonia held the half sleeping Yakko.

Meanwhile with the men Lotsolaughs went to go check on his wife leaving William and Alistair alone to discuss matters.

"So," Alistair said "William you have been my friend for years and I proposition that you can not refuse."

"What is it my friend?" William asked placing his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Well I think our children should marry and unite our two kingdoms."

William smiled at this idea "That sounds wonderful but how will we get them together?"

"I will bring my daughter to your son every summer until they fall in love," Alistair explained.

"Sounds like a plan," William agreed

"Great!" Alistair said happily as he took William by the hand and shook it.

_**A few Years later...**_

William paced around waiting for any sign of Alistair and Angel but he could not see anyone yet "Don't worry," Angelina said walking over to her husband holding the newest addition to the family baby Wakko.

"I can't help it what if they changed their minds?" William sighed

Angelina gave her husband a kiss on the cheek "He's your friend and he would have let you know, he'll be here."

"Your right," William replied

"Daddy why do I have to wait outside?" Yakko asked as he came outside

"Because my boy you are going to meet someone very special very soon,"

Wakko started to cry "Better take him inside," Angelina said "good luck boys."

William looked up when he thought he heard a horse whining and that's we he was Alistair coming "Here they come my boy!" he said happily.

Yakko quickly grabbed hold of his father's hand and hid behind his leg.

"Ahhhh...William it's so nice to see you again," Alistair said as he rode his horse inside the castle gates.

"Like wise," William replied

"And who might this strapping young man be?" Alistair asked before giving William a quick wink "young Prince Yakko no doubt."

"Welcome to our fair kingdom my friend Alistair," William said "you to young princess."

Angel looked up at her father as if to say (Do I have to?) and in which he gave a nod and a slight shove forward.

"Go on Yakko," William said pulling his son out from behind him and giving a quick chuckle "go on my boy,"

"Father," Yakko whispered

"Yakko," William hissed

With that Yakko marched towards the princess with his head down, he really did not want to do this I mean he hated girls. "Hello Princess Angel I very pleased to meet you," he said rolling his eyes.

"Please to meet you Prince Yakko," Angel said giving him a curtsy

Yakko ran back to his father who had a mad expression on his face and was pointing back to the princess, Yakko turned back again rolling his eyes as he took the princess by the hand.

(Yuck!) he thought as he held it in his.

Angel wrinkled her nose when the young prince was holding her hand also thinking (Yuck!).

Yakko slow bend forward before quickly kissing it, this time he did not just think it he said it "YUCK!" then he wiped his mouth with his arm.

Yakko and Angel's thoughts...

_Yakko: __** I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer**_

_Yakko folded his arms and glared at the girl _

_as she wiped off her hand, _

_**I'll be she doesn't wrestle, hunt or box**_

•

_Angel: __** He looks conceited**_

•

_Yakko:__** What a total bummer**_

•

_Both: __** If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox**_

•

_**"**_So happy you could come." Yakko said giving her a bow...

Angel did another curtsy as she replied "So happy to be here."

But in their heads they were thinking...

_Both:__** How I'd like to run**_

_Angel__**: This is not my idea**_

_Yakko__**: This isn't my idea**_

_Both__**: Of fun**_

•

"The children seem to get along quite nicely," Alistair said as they walked past what looked like playing children when in reality they were pulling each others ears and tails.

King William nodded before saying"We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks,"

"Why William, that's my point precisely," said Alistair

"It's such good parenting!" laughed William

"So happy we agreed,"

William nodded "I think we've got a deal!"

"This is my idea of a match," Alistair said happily...

**The following year...**

King Alistair is having trouble getting Angel to come out of her room"Good heavens, child, don't dawdle," he said "we can't keep Yakko waiting."

Angel sighs and shakes her head for she does not really want to go "I haven't packed or washed my hair and father I get seasick!" she yells.

Meanwhile William is having some trouble of his own with Yakko who has in fact colored a picture of what he thinks Angel looks like and is now shooting it with fake arrows.

"She soon will be arriving is that respect you're showing?" he asked

Yakko looks at his father sticks out his tongue and says "To make me kiss her hand again I swear I'm gonna be sick."

This time instead of boy Angel has to survive two Yakko and this Dash who has become close friends with the young prince."We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her," Yakko said as he and Dash slide down the stair case.

"Hey fellas, wait up!" Angel calls after them.

"When picking teams or friends I never choose her," Yakko explains to Dash in their homemade tree house

"You'd think she'd take a hint a learn to read," Dash agrees as he holds out a sight the reads **(NO GIRLS)**

"This really isn't fair," Angel cries

Both boys shout "We really couldn't care!" at the same time

Angel could feel her anger as she kicks a piece of wood which turns out to be a bad idea because the next thing she knew was Yakko and Dash's house fell apart and they laded on top of her "OUCH!" she screamed...

**A couple summer's later...**

Alistair is having trouble getting Angel out of the carrige and William is having difficult time getting Yakko to come out of a tree.

Yakko is now standing back watching her as he tells Dash "She tries to talk me into playing dress-up plus, she's always flirting with the castle guards."

Dash smiles and elbows him in the side "I think you really sorta like her, 'fess up."

Yakko shakes his head (No) "I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards,"

"Hey want to play another round of cards?" asked Angel

"Sure but your going down this time," Yakko said smiling then laying down his cards "four sevens and a ten."

"I think I've won again!," Angel sings laying her hand down of all aces.

Dash fight back his laughter as Yakko is beat by a girl...

That was the last summer Yakko and Angel spent together before some how he and his siblings disappeared and was never heard from that Price Yakko was out of the picture the deal was off and Angel would have to marry Prince Dash. It seems like after that summer allot of things changed Queen Anne died leaving Angel and her two siblings motherless until their father remarried Agatha whom she did not like...

**Disclaimer: I don not own the Animaniacs just my OC...Please review,,,,,Tell me what you think...Your suggestions are always welcome...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Siblings There You'll Be**

**Chapter 9**

**Homecoming**

"Dad this is Yakko, Wakko and Dot, she said as they entered her room

King Alistair face went from normal to happy "My dear boy!" he said happily as he grabbed Yakko and pulled him into a hug

"Ahhh...Hello," Yakko said not knowing what to say to the man.

Angel looked shocked "Dad what are you ding?' she asked

The king let the poor boy go "Darling do you who this is?"

"Sure I do this is Yakko Warner from Burbank," Angel replied

Her shook her head "No Yakko Warner from Warnerstock,"

Yakko backed away from the king "Whoa! What the heck are you talking about?" he asked

"Your parents are the King William and Queen Angelina of Warnerstock and you kids went up and missing one day with out a trace," he explained

The Warner's all exchanged looks as Alistair continued "Anyway we shall get you home right away I'm sure your parents will want that," with that said Alistair went to have someone ready the carriage for the Warners safe return home.

"Wow our parents, I can't believe we're going to meet them!" Dot squealed

"Yakko pinch me I must be dreaming," Wakko said smiling

"You're not dreamin sib'," Yakko replied also grinning wide

By the time the king returned the Warner siblings were dancing around the room chanting "We're going home...!" over and over again

"Ready?" he asked

"YES!" they replied happily

"May I come father?" Angel asked, Alistair turned and gave her a nod now she was happy.

The ride back to their home seemed like forever for the trio but for Angel it went by fast, she knew that as soon as they got left that would be it she would never see them again. As the carriage pulled up in front of the castle King Alistair stepped out turned back to the kids and giving them a quick wink he told them to stay here.

**KNOCK...KNOCK!**

The door opened up to reveal a short character with long ears almost like a rabbit "May I help you Sir?" he asked

"Yes I'm here to see King William and Queen Angelina," Alistair said after clearing his throat.

"Right Sir please come in," he gestured as he moved slightly away from the door to let the other king in, then he was off to fetch the king and queen.

"Alistair is that you old boy?" came William's cheerful voice from the grand staircase

"In the flesh," Alistair replied giving his old friend a hug when Angelina came downstairs "and my my this can't be Angelina I swear you've gotten younger."

"Stop it your too kind," Angelina said starting to blush

"And what do we owe this lovely visit from you?" William asked

"I have something for you that I think your going to like," Alistair grinned

"Well what is it?" they both asked

Just as Alistair was about to tell them a nursemaid came walking in pulling a boy no older then eight that was covered in pudding, the boy glared at Alistair as he pasted. "Who was that young man?" he asked

"That was Prince Tiger," William replied

"Ah I see so you had another child,"

"Yeah and one on the way," Angelina added

Alistair rubbed the back of his neck "So what you just gave up on your other kids?"

"Oh no we will never give up on them!" William said shaking his head

A sigh of relief escaped Alistair's lips "Good because if would please follow me,"

The two older Warner's followed him outside and over to his parked carrige, he opened the door reavealing the three Warner siblings...

"MOM...DAD!" they shouted as they leaped out and into their arms

"MY BABIES!" Angelina cried grabbing each one to kiss all over the face.

"Oh thank you for finding them and bringing them home," William said wiping a eye from his eye

"Well you have my daughter to thank for that," Alistair replied

Angelina and William turned to the young princess and gave her a hug "Thank you so much you don't know how much this means to us."

"Your welcome," Angelina replied with a smile

"Who are these clowns?" asked a voice from the door

William turned back "Tiger this is your older siblings Yakko, Wakko and Dot."

Tiger just crossed his arms "Older siblings," he said rolling his eyes I don't want old siblings."

**Disclaimer: I Do no own Animaniacs just my oc... please review... next chater will be longer...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Siblings There You'll Be **

**Chapter 10**

Two weeks had went by since Angel saw or heard from her friends and she really missed them, her stepmother Queen Rani kept insisting that she have Prince Dash over. Angel wished that Dash was not her mate the way he was always full of himself and pushy at times, all in all she did not like him. She sighed as she walked downstairs to join her family for breakfast.

"Morning," she said stepping into the dinning room

"Angel look we've all been invited to a party in Warnerstock," Giselle said happily waving a card

"Really let me see," she replied hurrying over to her sister with her tail wagging

Sammy noticed her tail "Hey sis why is your tail going?...You want to go see someone?"

"What no!" she spat grabbing her tail.

Giselle decided to join the fun "I think your right Sam she does want to go see Yak..."

"Shut it!" Angel snapped as she covered her sister's mouth with her hand.

"See who?" their stepmother asked walking into the room

"No one!" the all said giving her a quick smile.

The Queen was not amused "Children please excuse your sister and I,"

"But?" Sammy and Giselle started to say.

"NOW!" she demanded "leave us."

Angel watched as her siblings left the room without looking back then she turned to her stepmother "I should get going as well," she said.

Her Stepmother folded her arm as she said "Now you listen to me you will marry Dash and that's finale do you hear me?"

"Yes I know it's what you want," she replied in a sarcastic tone

"Don't take that tone with me young lady," Rani said grabbing onto Angel's arm

"Let me go!" Angel shouted

"Now you listen to me!"

Angel managed to pull her arm away "Whatever!" she hissed then turned and stormed out the door... thinking 'That woman is not my mother she's not the boss of me...

_**Later...**_

Dot stood in front of mirror looking at her new dress it was pink of course, she smiled as did a twirl just to see how it looked on. Yakko knocked on his sister's door "Dot?" he asked

"Oh come in," she replied

"Hey sis you look pretty," he said walking over and on his way he picked up a hair brush "do you mind?"

Dot just shook her head 'No' as she let her brother brush her hair, after all he did know the way she like it. "Yakko I got the feeling Tiger don't like us very much...I mean he doesn't talk to us just ignores us completely,"

"Yeah I got that feeling to...listen don't worry about he will," Yakko said as he continued to brush his sister's hair "now we just need the flower...there done."

Dot turned to him smiled threw her arms around him and said "Thanks big brother,"

"Hey guys how do I look?" Wakko asked walking in wearing a light blue suit with a red tie

Dot shook her head "I can't believe you're going to wear that hat to the party,"

"What's wrong with?" Wakko asked

"Nothing it's fine," Yakko said "well I should go I still have to get ready."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**

Yakko, Wakko and Dot stood by the entrance so they could welcome their guests, the butler spoke "Announcing King Lotsolaughs, Queen Sonia and Prince Dash,"

"We welcome you to our humble castle," the Warner's said giving the royals a quick bow.

"Lady Abby and Sir Seth,"

"Hi how ya doing?" Wakko asked holding out his hand but it was just ignored, Yakko watched as the butler closed the door behind the last guest and he felt a sadness come over himself.

"Well that's everyone," King William announced "come join us."

"Be there in a minute," Dot called before turning to her brother "come on Wakko let's go."

"You coming Yakko?" Wakko asked

"Yeah just give me a second," Yakko said giving a sigh, he watched his siblings go join the others and he knew he was going to have to as well.

"Hey buddy!" Dash called from the doorway

Yakko just looked at him "Have we met before?" he asked

"Sure I used to come here every summer to play with you and Angel," Dash explained

"What are you taking about I don't remember that?"

Dash moved closer "You mean nothing you remember none of it?"

Yakko rolled his eyes wanting to say (Whoa dumber than advertised) but instead he just smiled and said "I guess that's what I'm saying."

"Well I hope you remember all those fun times we had together you know playing pranks on Angel and ditching her," Dash laughed "and can you believe I was promised her hand in marriage?"

Yakko was thinking up a smart remark but Dash "dashed" away before he could say anything so he just stood there for a moment and just as he turned to join everyone else someone knocked on the door. He reached for the door handle pulled the door open to see Giselle and Sammy standing there "Hi!" they both sang.

"Hi guys come in," he answered

"Thanks!" they sang as the skipped past him, next to the door was King Alistair and Queen Rani who happened to be holding the two young kids he and Angel rescued from that horrible place.

Alistair greeted Yakko with a head nod and a "Thank you my dear boy,"

"Your welcome," Yakko replied as the pair walked by and into the gathering room, he looked out the door to see her standing there...

"What about me?" she asked holding out her hand

"Right you have to forgive me I'm kinda new at this," he said with a smile as he took her by the hand.

"You know I'm very disappointed in you Yakko Warner," she said as she stepped inside

"Me why?" he asked

"It's been two weeks since I last from you my friend," she explained

"Yeah sorry about that I've been busy,"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Animaniacs get togethers were fun it involved a lot of dancing and singing, Dash was holding onto his Angel's hand and he would not leave her alone for a second. The adults went to another room leaving the children to how do they say it oh yeah "chill." "Prince Yakko do you want to dance?" asked some random girl, Yakko grabbed hold of her and gave her a quick spin "sure," he replied.

When Angel saw that she felt a little steamed "Come Dash let's dance," she said leading him out to the floor.

"Hey Yakko mind if we switch partners?" Dash asked quickly letting go of Angel and grabbing the other girl "thanksssss!"

Angel crossed her arms "How rude," she hissed

"Forget about him let's dance," Yakko whispered

"Fine," she sighed as she let him lead her...

When the song was over Yakko did not know what was coming over him as he leaned forward placing his lips onto hers and you know what she kissed him back...All around them you could hear (GASP!) and a angry Dash rushing over and pulling them apart "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" he shouted...

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC not the Animaniacs WB does...Please review... **


	11. True Feelings

**Siblings There You'll Be**

**Chapter 11**

**True Feelings  
**

"I SAID WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Dash demanded pulling Angel away and getting in Yakko's face

"Dash it's my fault," Angel explained gentle placing her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"But why?" he asked turning to her

Angel looked at the ground and just shrugged her shoulders "Dunno," murmured "I guess I just wanted too."

"Just don't do it again," Dash said grabbing hold of her face and forcing her to look at him

"Yes," she replied softly

Meanwhile Yakko manged to grab a hand full of whatever was close to him "Angel!" he shouted "move!"

Angel did as she was told and moved just in time to see Dash get pelleted with four cheese balls, Dash glared at him "That's it!" he protested rolling up his sleeves as he reached for a tub of pudding.

**(A/N: Imagine Simple Plan's Grow playing in back ground for this next part ;D) **

Yakko ducked as a ball of pudding flew past his left and hit Dot square in the face, she wiped it off her face looked over at Dash breathing hard like she did when she got mad "YOU RUINED MY CUTE NEW DRESS!" she shouted.

"Oh boy now there's going to bell to pay," Yakko told Dash "you should not have done that."

Dash let out a scream just as a bowl of spaghetti was dumped over his head and thus a food fight was born...

_**(Song)**_

_**Until the day I die**_

_**I promise I won't change**_

_**So you better give up**_

•

•

_**I don't wanna be told to grow up**_

_**And I don't wanna change**_

_**I just wanna have fun**_

_**I don't wanna be told to grow up**_

_**And I don't wanna change**_

_**So you better give up**_

'_**Cause I'm not gonna change**_

_**I don't wanna grow up...**_

Angel quickly hid under a table holding a pie just in case she needed it, Yakko dashed under the table and bumped into her "Sorry," he whispered when he saw who it was.

"Yakko this is my hiding spot move," she hissed

"Hey, hey take it easy princess," he said coolly

"No," she said starting to smile

Yakko noticed the pie she was holding "I got an idea," he said happily "follow me."

"Why?"

"Just trust me," he said taking her by her hand, they crawled under the long table towards a door that lead to freedom. Meanwhile back with adults they could hear laughter coming from the room where their children were when Tiger came running in covered head to tail in cake.

"What happened to you?" Alistair asked

"Food fight it's great," Tiger replied sticking out his tongue to like off his face

"You see they're having fun," William said giving everyone a nervous smile.

"Fun?" Rani asked placing her hand on her chest "how is that anyway fun?"

"Rani sweetheart I think you just leave it," Alistair insisted

"What do you take me for I will have dirty children in my presents," she declared standing up and marching towards the room and as she was about to say (What's going on in here?) a pie came flying out of nowhere and hit her square in the face.

"Oh no!" Angel gasped when she realized that her pie had just hit her step mother.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Rani screamed

The rest of the adult hurried over to see what had happened "Calm down honey it's only apple," Alistair said dipping his finger and tasting it.

"Yeah I'm sure it was an accident," William said trying to keep a straight face as he said it.

Angelina took Rani by the shoulders "Come on dear let's go get you cleaned up," she said softly before turning to the kids "clean up this mess."

When they out of sight Alistair to the kids with an angry tone he asked "Okay who threw that?"

Angel hung her head and was about to step forward when Yakko got in front of her "I did sir," he said

"You did?" William asked

"Yes it was meant for someone else not Mrs. Canberra," he explained

Alistair advanced over to him Yakko knew he was in trouble but it was better him and not her anyway but instead of being mad Alistair just held out his hand for a hand shake.

"All is forgiven," he said then turned back to the adults "come let's go enjoy the rest of our brandy shall we?"

"Thanks," Angel whispered to Yakko

"Wow that was great!" Dash said happily as he walked over towards them, it seems like he forgot all about what had happened before the food fight.

"Yeah it was kinda fun," Angel said as she bent down to pick up some chocolate pudding covered flowers.

When Angelina returned to check on the kids they had finished cleaning up and were now sitting on the floor in a circle so nicely telling jokes and laughing. "Okay here's one," Dash laughed "When Yakko and I were younger we would always try and hide from Angel."

"You did I don't remember that," Angel said

"Neither do I" mouthed Yakko when Angel looked at him

"Sure ya do we use to make you cry."

"In fact I do not even remember any of this meeting you or Yakko when I was younger," Angel tried to explain "maybe it has something to with my mother dying and I blocked it out."

"That could be but I don't remember any of it either," shrugged Yakko.

_**Silent Pause...**_

Dash cleared his throat "Let's play a game," he insisted

"What game?" Wakko asked

"How about spin the bottle," Dash said rubbing his hands together

"Dash do really think that's a good idea?" Angel asked

"Sure why not?"

"Well what if I land on someone else and it's not you?"

Dash just shrugged "I won't mind."

"NO! I will not play," Angel said getting up and walking away

"Oh well who needs her," Dash said just waving it off "now whose up?"

"Yakko," Dot whispered "go after her,"

"Why?" he whispered back

"She wants you to I saw her look at you before she left,"

Yakko smiled slightly "Be right back I have to us the restroom," he said walking out of the room to go look for her.(She must have gone outside) he thought after not finding her anywhere downstairs so he decided to go look for her out there, he walked out and saw her sitting by a fountain. "Hey what's wrong you don't want to play spin the bottle with me?" he joked

She smiled "It's not that I would love to play that game with youbut I know he's trying to trick us."

"Really you would play that game with me?" he asked not listening to the last part.

"Sure," she giggled "I do like you."

Now he was smiling no girls back in Burbank told him that they liked him they always screamed and ran away. "What?" she asked after seeing his goofy smile.

"Oh nothing," he sighed sitting next to her

"Really?" she asked

"Yeah,"

"How about a game?" she asked

"What kind of game?"

"This," she said pulling out her own bottle

"Ooh I like the way you think," he said giving her a devilish smile

She handed him the bottle and watched as gave it a spin "Aww, too bad it's facing no one," he said but Angel just rolled her eyes and carefully twisted it so that it would face each other.

"Kiss me," she whispered

"But what about Prince Whatshisname?"

"It's you I like and have liked you since I first saw you not him," she replied.

This time as their lips touched memories flooded back in their minds, everything from first meeting to the last time they were together and for Yakko how he and his siblings were taking from their parents.

"Wow!' they both breathed

"One more can't hurt can it?" Yakko asked giving her a wink

She smiled and shook her head (No) and so another kiss this time longer and more romantic...

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs just my characters...Tell me what you think... Reviews and suggestions are always welcomed... **_


End file.
